Pleasures of Baking
by Sano
Summary: An incredibly boring day for Rei turns into a very enjoyable one when Kai suddenly has an affinity for chocolate cake. My first BB fic! Yaoi KaixRei


The pleasures of baking

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Bey Blade not mine, so no suing!

Note: Yay! My first BB fic! I don't know much stuff about the series so bear with me if I have some mistakes. This is KaixRei by the way. Hope you enjoy it!!

*^^*

Cooking has never been discussed or done by the Blade breakers. All they had to do was step out and go to a restaurant. But what if one of them suddenly had an affinity for cake? This is their story…

*^^*

A strand of raven-hair fell down in front of Rei's amber eyes and his nose scrunched up to blow it away. After a few tries with unsuccessful results, Rei just let it be and closed his eyes.

Kai, noticing his lover's turmoil, turned away from the TV and pushed the strand of hair out of the way. His fingers lingered a bit longer and traced the finely shaped eyebrows on Rei's face.

"Thanks." Rei murmured and snuggled deeper into Kai's arms. He was pretty bored, they've been sitting in front of the TV since morning. There was nothing to do, no tournament to practice for and no friends to hang out with. Kenny, Max and Tyson went to America to visit Max's mom. Kai and Rei decided not to come and just stay in Russia.

But for now, Rei wished they had come. He had nothing to do. Not that having some time alone with Kai was boring, but with Kai's stoic behavior, he can make even the most romantic moments dull. Ate least he was getting some rest, he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past week with Kai barging into his room every night.

Rei closed his eyes for a nap while Kai picked up the remote and started channel surfing; he stopped on a cooking channel and watched in fascination as a blonde haired woman stirred a flour and egg mixture into a bowl.

Moments later, the woman showed a finished product of the mixture, it was a chocolate cake, the top oozing with the sweet concoction. Kai flicked off the TV and poked his slumbering lover on the sides.

"Rei, wake up." He said. Rei didn't wake up and buried his face into Kai's face.

"Let me sleep." Rei replied. Kai frowned and poked him some more.

"Wake up!" He commanded in the voice he used on the rest of the team. He didn't like waiting, and Rei wasn't exempted from that rule.

Rei snored loudly.

"If you don't wake up I'll show your journal to Tyson." Kai said in an intimidating tone. Just as he expected, Rei sat up abruptly and almost knocked his head against his.

"Don't you dare!" Rei retorted threateningly. Kai knew that his journal is very precious to him. He wrote his innermost feelings in it and he would be damned if he would let anybody else read it. Even Kai knew of that.

"Then come with me to the store." Kai replied with a note of satisfaction and dragged Rei out of their apartment.

"Wait! What for?" Rei asked as he was literally dragged away from the apartment complex. Kai didn't answer so Rei just shrugged and let him lead the way.

They eventually made it to the store and stood in front of the entrance. They walked in and Kai immediately went to the dairy section, Rei followed of course. "Soo…what are we really doing here, Kai?" Rei asked.

"We are baking a cake." Kai replied. His fingers trailed across the dairy products, his mahogany orb scanning the products carefully.

Rei was trying very hard not to laugh. The idea of Kai actually baking a cake was so humorous that he couldn't help but let laughter spill out of his eloquent mouth. Kai shot him a glare and returned to his supposed shopping.

After getting all the ingredients that Kai needed, they walked out of the store, each carrying a paper bag. They walked back to the apartment in silence. Well, not actually, every now and then, Rei would let a chuckle slip and Kai would shoot him a death glare. 

The entered the apartment and Kai immediately made a beeline for the kitchen, with Rei following behind him. Both of them dumped the paper bags on the kitchen table. Kai was silent as he took out all of the ingredients out of the bags.

Rei watched his lover in silent amusement. Kai didn't act this serious even before a Bey blade battle, and here he was. Getting worked up over a cake.  

Rei leaned against the doorway and just watched him. "What kind of cake are you baking?"

"Chocolate." Kai responded.

One of Rei's eyebrows rose and he eyed his lover skeptically. "Do you know how?" He questioned. Kai's arm stopped just above the paper bag and Rei smirked. "Thought so." He walked out of the kitchen and ran up to his room. He opened the door and went to his closet, he rummaged through it for a few minutes and finally pulled out a cookbook Mariah had given him for his last birthday.

He ran back down to the kitchen and tossed the cookbook to Kai, who caught it easily in his gloved hands. "Thanks." He muttered and flipped open the book. He skimmed through the pages, decided on one and set to work.

"Wait…how did you know what the ingredients were?" Rei asked in confusion.

Kai shrugged and grabbed a few eggs and got a bowl, he got one egg and smacked it against the side of the bowl. He tried to crack it open but with his strength, the egg didn't have a chance and was reduced to a shell and yolk mess in the bowl.

Rei chuckled and walked up to Kai, grabbing another egg from the pack, he set it in between Kai's hands and gently placed his atop them. He guided both of their hands to the side of the bowl and cracked the egg gently on the rim, he lifted their hands above the bowl and Rei cracked open the shell and the yolk spilled out. "Like that." He kissed Kai's cheek and set off to sift the flour.

(A/N: I don't know anything about baking so I'm not putting in any much detail ^_^)

When everything about the cake batter was done, there was only one thing left to do: The chocolate. Kai and Rei sat side by side on the kitchen table, their eyes glued to the cookbook's glossy pages.

"Hmm…I think that's easy enough." Rei said and began grating the chocolate, after that, they melted it and put it in a bowl to cool. Again, they waited, and Rei was beginning to feel the boredom creeping up on him.

Rei closed his eyes, and then they shot open in alarm as a finger smeared something sticky and warm across his cheek. "Kai!" He exclaimed as he wheeled around his lover, who was grinning mischievously.

"Ooops." He replied innocently.

Rei stood up and got a generous amount of chocolate from the bowl. He returned Kai's grin with one of his own, baring his fangs, and took a step towards the blue-haired boy.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kai threatened.

Rei shook his head. "Oh, I would." Kai stepped backwards until he was backed up against the wall. Cornered. With a flip of his raven hair, Rei pounced.

They fell down on the tiled floor, with Rei grinning idiotically as he smeared the chocolate all over Kai's face. Kai tried to counter and wiped some of the chocolate on Rei's face.

Rei was laughing so hair that Kai took advantage and squirmed out from under Rei and ran to the kitchen table. He grabbed the bowl of chocolate and delved his hand into it, taking out a handful; he threw the glob in Rei's direction. 

Rei rolled away just in time and the glob splattered onto the wall. Oh, but the fun was just starting. With a burst of speed, he stole the bowl from Kai and was now proceeding to give Kai a new hairdo.

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed but there was a touch of a smile on his face as he pursued the raven-haired boy. Rei escaped to the living room and managed to stay out of Kai's clutches, but not for long as Kai finally caught up with him and tackled him on the sofa.

Rei tried to move away his head from Kai's sticky fingers but the effort was futile, and soon, not only was the kitchen a mess, but the living room was now a smaller version of Candy Land.

His amber eyes scanning the room worriedly, he looked at Kai. "It's going to be very hard to clean this mess up, you know." He smiled gently at Kai. "But I had fun." He kissed the slate-haired boy at the corner of his mouth and closed his eyes. "I guess we aren't going to finish that cake, aren't we?" He waited for Kai's answer but he remained silent. "Kai?" He opened his eyes and found Kai staring at him strangely.

"What?"

Kai wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "I didn't know chocolate looked good on you." He claimed Rei's lips with a sense of hunger, and the sweet chocolate coating them made it even more enticing.

Rei broke away from him, gasping for breath. "I didn't know either. But we should find out, right?" He pulled on Kai's shoulders and his lips were upon him again.

Kai didn't answer. Thoughts of baking a cake flew out of his mind and now they were focused on Rei.

*^^*

Neither Rei nor Kai came back to baking again that day, but they did buy more chocolate. After, um, consuming all of those chocolate, Rei and Kai decided to just buy a cake in the bakeshop. They managed to buy one…eventually.

^Owari^

Feedback, onegai?


End file.
